Un Despertar Confuso
by Isilme
Summary: Draco se despierta y siente que alguien duerme a su lado. Pero ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo han llegado hasta allí? Angst y algo de luv para mi primer Harry /Draco en español. R&R!


Notas de la autora: Ok sí esto es un Draco/Harry, poco recomendable si no te gusta el slash aunque no tiene nada gráfico. Son las dos de la mañana y he escrito la idea tal como me ha venido, así que no sé cómo estará. Para decírmelo podrías dejarme vuestros reviews ^o^

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. Más quisiera yo, jeje. Tampoco gano dinero con esto. 

Dedicatoria: Ginny siento emparejar a tu Draco con Harry, espero que no me pegues ^_^ Tb. dedico la historia a mis chicas de siempre: Ronnie, McGonagall y Snape. 

UN DESPERTAR CONFUSO

"No sé cómo he llegado aquí, ni lo que ha pasado, pero no debería estar en este lugar ni contigo".

            Draco se negó a abrir los ojos en un primer momento. Sabía que si lo hacía, volvería a la dura realidad, a sus temores y a escuchar la voz que le recordaba que no estaba bien sentir ese cálido abrazo alrededor de su cuerpo. Escuchó su respiración, consciente de que las cosas podían empezar a ir mal, de que esa posiblemente iba a ser la primera y última vez que tendría lo único que siempre había querido por encima de cualquier otra cosa. 

            "No te despiertes. No quiero darte explicaciones, ni que me las tengas que dar tú a mí. Los dos hemos querido acabar de esta forma. Ojalá no fuera tan difícil comprenderme a mí mismo".

            Finalmente el chico rubio levantó un párpado pesadamente, y atraído por el murmullo de la cálida respiración de su acompañante, fijó en él su mirada. Seguía durmiendo, ajeno a las preocupaciones, aferrado a su cuerpo con fuerza, como si de un peluche se tratara. Draco no quería que se despertara, que todo acabara de golpe, al igual que había empezado. Pero…¿dónde estaban? Miró a su alrededor, levantando la cabeza de la almohada sólo lo suficiente para intentar situar el espacio a su alrededor. Era una habitación desconocida dentro del castillo, pequeña y sólo iluminada por tres antorchas situadas en la línea que separaba la pared del techo. Sintió la blanda superficie bajo su cuerpo semidesnudo: sin duda era una cama, una cama que por un capricho del destino estaba compartiendo con la última persona que hubiera creído posible. 

            "¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Ya…ya recuerdo. Ayer recibí una carta de mi padre. Mi padre…me va a matar si se entera de esto. Dice que dentro de poco me uniré a los mortífagos. Pero nadie me ha preguntado si es lo que quiero, estoy harto…harto, y tengo miedo. Acababa de leer el mensaje cuando me encontré contigo", pensó mirando al muchacho de pelo negro, que seguía sin inmutarse. "Apareciste en el pasillo de repente, como una visión. Y te paraste en frente mía. Yo no tenía fuerzas para insultarte…en realidad no me quedan fuerzas para hacer nada de eso, molestar a tus amigos, aguarte los días…Y tú te acercaste a mí, como quien no quiere la cosa y…".

            Draco dejó de pensar súbitamente cuando notó un movimiento a su lado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ahora un par de ojos verdes lo estaban mirando con extrañeza, pero sin una sorpresa desmesurada. Él sí parecía acordarse bien de todo lo sucedido. 

-Potter…-comenzó el chico rubio, pero en seguida se corrigió.-Harry… Esto…

-Draco-respondió él estrechando aún más el cerco de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, aún medio dormido. 

            Éste se incorporó, sobresaltado, y Harry emitió un gruñido de protesta al soltarlo. 

-¡¿Dónde estamos?!-exclamó.-¡Ay! ¡Las clases! ¿Cómo explico yo dónde…?

-Oye…Es domingo-dijo el muchacho de pelo negro.

            Liberado de esa preocupación, Draco vio llegado el momento de enfrentarse a su  verdadero problema. 

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo poniéndose totalmente rojo. 

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?-el otro frunció el ceño.

-Sí…Tú y yo…Oh.

            "Te acercaste a mí y me besaste, de súbito. No pude hacer nada, de todas formas…creo que siempre he estado ligeramente obsesionado contigo. Ya te veía por todas partes, y me parecías tan imposible de alcanzar, que esto no tiene sentido. Realmente…¿hemos dormido juntos?".

            Draco aferró la almohada y la colocó a modo de barrera entre los dos, aunque su corazón le pedía hacer algo muy diferente. 

-¿Esta habitación…de dónde ha salido?

-Yo no la había visto nunca-dijo Harry.-Pero ayer apareció en uno de los pasillos. Y bueno…Esto es…esto es muy raro, Draco. 

            "¿Cómo quieres que piense ahora? Ya lo recuerdo todo con detalle. Tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, en todas partes a la vez, recordándome que estoy vivo. Nunca me he sentido más vivo, Harry, nunca en mi vida. He podido tenerte tal y como quería, incluso mejor que en mis sueños, porque nunca se me ocurrió pensar que tú podrías desearme de la misma manera. Pero ahora ¿qué va a pasar? No puedo decirte que vale, que me voy y que te olvides de todo lo que ha pasado, porque ni yo mismo podré hacerlo. ¿Qué te digo?". 

-No tienes por qué decir nada-dijo Harry finalmente, incorporándose y alargando un brazo para recuperar su ropa dispersa por el suelo. 

-En verdad no te odio-replicó él de improviso, sin dar crédito a lo que su propia boca estaba diciendo. 

-¿Qué?

-Tal vez al principio sí. Pero ahora es diferente. 

            Mientras decía esto, agarró la muñeca de Harry, temiendo que éste pudiera desaparecer, y que eso lo llevara de vuelta a su rutina de estudiante de quinto en Hogwarts. A su rutina como Slytherin. 

-Yo tampoco te odio, Draco. Creo que eso ya está claro-sonrió levemente.-Pero se supone que no podemos llevarnos bien, estamos en bandos diferentes. 

            Draco apartó con una mano su media melena rubia y meditó durante un momento. 

            "Arriesgarme a que mi padre se entere, a que me desherede o deje que los mortífagos acaben conmigo…¿eso es lo que debo hacer? Pero quiero que esto se repita. Maldito Harry…¿por qué me haces sentir así? ¿Por qué voy a tener que escoger? No quería ser uno de ellos, pero tampoco oponerme a mi familia…eso traerá consecuencias. Tú siempre has sido el valiente, el niño que ha derrotado al Señor Tenebroso varias veces, y has elegido por ti mismo. ¿Qué puedo ser yo ahora? ¿El malo redimido? Tengo claro que no soy bueno. No en el sentido en que tú y tus amigos lo sois". 

            Cuando volvió a la realidad, vio que Harry había vuelto a sentarse en el borde de la cama, con la camisa ya puesta, y parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. La serena visión resultó ser demasiado para él, y acercándose con sigilo a gatas, el muchacho rubio robó un beso de sus labios. El Gryffindor le respondió con fuerza, como si hubiera estado esperándolo.

            "Esto es lo que yo quiero. Tenerte así…siempre…no tener que preocuparme por nada más que todas las noches sean como la que hemos pasado. Sin importarme lo que diga la gente. Tal vez no me reconozca a mí mismo, pero así me gusto más…me gusto más cuando estoy contigo".

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dijo Harry cuando se separaron para coger aire, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. 

-Quiero que nos encontremos más veces. Como esta noche. Y sin que nadie se entere. De momento no se me ocurre ninguna otra cosa. 

-Ya habrá tiempo de pensar en lo demás. Pero no olvides que tienes que decidirte por un bando.

-No lo olvido. Vamos, hay que ir al gran comedor. Harry.

            "Perdona por lo que te he dicho y te he hecho todos estos años. Cómo iba a saber yo que las cosas terminarían de esta manera. Perdona por si al final decido no oponerme al oscuro futuro que me han fijado, y te hago daño. O por si me quedo contigo y pierdo la vida en el intento, y te dejo solo. No sé lo que puede pasar hoy o mañana. Sólo sé que quiero todas las noches como esta que al destino le plazca concedernos".

~FiN~


End file.
